1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby bottle, and more particularly, to a baby bottle and attachable handles adapted with an electronic sound generating module capable of generating audible sounds including music, stories, or other pleasant soothing sounds.
2. Description of the Background Art
The use of infant bottles for feeding infants and children is well known. It is further known to adapt infant feeding bottles with one or more handles to assist the infant and/or parent in handling the bottle.
The present inventor has contributed to advancements in the art in the development of a baby bottle having removable handles and an automated sound producing means as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,872 (the “'872 patent”) the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The '872 patent discloses a baby bottle that includes one or more removable handles with integral voice chips received therein. The integral voice chips are electrically actuated by a mechanical thermostat received within a portion of the handle that is grasped by a user. Upon the thermostat sensing a predetermined temperature, a pair of timer circuits in communication therewith activate the voice chip. When the thermostat detects a temperature below the predetermined value, the timer circuits disable the voice chip after a predetermined duration. Accordingly, when a baby or other user grasps the handle, music or other sound recordings will be automatically emitted. When the baby releases the handle, the voice chip will be deactivated within a predetermined duration thereafter.
While the musical baby bottle disclosed in the '872 patent is considered acceptable for its intended purpose, the present inventor believes there are a number of limitations with the musical baby bottle disclosed in the '872 patent that can be overcome. More particularly, the attachment of handles on the bottle as disclosed in the '872 patent may render the bottle unstable and prone to tipping when placed on a supporting surface such as a table. In addition, it is considered desirable to provide a musical bottle wherein a variety of sounds may be generated.